winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Convergence
|form = |type = Attack/Defense/Special/Strategy}}Convergence is a strong, joint power of multiple magic users. Overview In Alfea, convergence is taught in the second year. However, this type of skill is not restricted to just one type of magical being. According to Darcy, a convergence spell requires harmony within the participants. The participants must also focus on one point to do this. Throughout the series, witches, pixies, selkies, and Fairy Animals have been seen using convergence. Times When Used Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Alfea College for Fairies," in the Winx converged to remove the snake-rat egg spell set in place by the Trix, resulting in a peaceful, non-terror imposed evening. In "Mission at Cloud Tower," the Winx converged to create a shield. Later, they converged to defeat the Slob Monster. In "Friends in Need," the Trix converged to summon the Whip. In "Mission to Domino," the Winx converged to defeat the Snow Monster by using Tecna's Static Sphere, Flora's flowers, Stella's sun magic which made the flowers blossom, and finally Musa's sound power. Later, with Tecna's Static Sphere and Stella's sun magic, they melted the ice around Domino royal palace. In "The Witches' Seige," Faragonda, Griffin, and the students of Cloud Tower and Alfea converge their magic to defend Alfea against the Army of Darkness. The Trix blasted Riven into unconsciousness after his usefulness was over; and in the final battle. In "The Witches' Downfall," Darcy and Stormy combine their powers into a raging tornado and attacked the Winx. Later, the Winx escaped a tornado by using convergence on Stella's scepter and turned the tornado against their enemies. |-|Season 2= In "Win-x Together!," the Winx were formally introduced to the skill. They used their convergence to defeat the monster in the simulator; they used Aisha's Morphix as the body, Flora strengthened it with a flower-like skeleton, Musa gave it the power of speech, Tecna gave her a brain to think, Stella its ability to see, and Bloom gave it life and free will. They successfully defeated the beast and escaped. In "Pixie Village," the Trix converge to attack Amentia. In "Face to Face with the Enemy," Faragonda and Griffin converge to strengthen Codatorta's physical strength to defeat a monster. In "The Phoenix Revealed," the Trix converge to form Mega Trix. Later, Faragonda and Griffin converge their magic into a shield. Finally, the Winx use Charmix Convergence to destroy Darkar. |-|Season 3= In "A Trap for Fairies," Musa, Aisha, and Stella multiple convergence to dispel the witches of Cloud Tower. In "In the Snake's Lair," the Winx, sans Bloom, converge their Fairy Dust to bind the Ice Serpent's mouth. In "Valtor's Box," the Winx, sans Bloom, converge against Valtor. In "The Crystal Labyrinth," the Winx converge to knock down the Trix. In "Witches' Revelation," Musa, Tecna, and Flora converge to freeze the Trix. Later, the Winx converge their Fairy Dust to weaken the Trix. In "A New Beginning," Flora and Aisha converge their magic to bring the forest back to life. Later, Tecna, Stella and Musa converge their magic to attack Valtor. |-|Season 4= In "The Fairy Hunters," the Wizards of the Black Circle use converge their magic to open the Black Circle. In "Winx Believix," the Wizards of the Black Circle use converge their magic to open the Black Circle. In "The White Circle," the Wizards of the Black Circle converge their power into a location spell to find the White Circle. In "Nebula," the Winx use the magic convergence of their defense shields to sever Roxy's ties to Nebula. In "The Enchanted Island," the Winx and Roxy used their convergence magic when they were trapped so they used a combined energy blast to create a hole through the wall. In "The Nature Rage," the Winx and Roxy converged their magic to free Mike and Vanessa. In "The Gifts of Destiny," the Winx use their Sophix convergence on the Amazon Fairies. In "Morgana's Secret," Stella, Musa, and Flora used a Believix Convergence to against the Fairies of Vengeance. In "Ice and Fire," the Winx, Roxy, and Nebula use a shield and convergence spell to overpower and defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle, who combat it with convergence as well. |-|Season 5= In "The Spill," the Winx used convergence to make a harmful factory eco-friendly on Earth. In "The Sirenix Book," the Winx, sans Tecna, attempt several Believix convergences to break Anthropomorphic Winged Monsters' influence on Tecna. In "The Lilo," the Winx use a Believix convergence to defeat the Trix. In "Sirenix, the Winx use Harmonix convergence to activate the Source of Sirenix and gain Sirenix. In "The Emperor's Throne," the Winx use Sirenix convergence in order to stop the tornado that was created in the big pile of garbage In "The Eclipse," the Winx use converge in order to sustain the Pillar of Light, though unsuccessful. In "Faraway Reflections," the Winx use Sirenix convergence to stop a monster that Tritannus created to stop the humans from cleaning up garbage on the island. Later another convergence is used to free the selkies. In "Saving Paradise Bay," the Winx use convergence to create a blue bubble to reach the top of an island. Later, they use convergence on the Island World to find the Breath of the Ocean. |-|Season 6= In Inspiration of Sirenix," the Winx converge their special Sirenix spells to attack the Beast of the Depths. In "The Flying School," the Winx use convergence to attack Selina and the Legendarium but failed and got their powers taken instead except for Bloom. In "Attack of the Sphinx," the Winx, sans Bloom, use a Bloomix convergence with Daphne against a Sphinx. In "The Anthem," the Winx, sans Musa, use a Mythix convergence against Rumpelstiltskin. |-|Season 7= In "Butterflix", the Winx cast a Bloomix convergence, and with the help of Roxy, free the Digmoles from the Rock Monster. In "The Secret of Alfea," the Trix use convergence to break Alfea's magic barrier. In "The Golden Butterfly," the Trix use convergence to battle with the Alfea fairies and the Specialists. In "The Power of the Fairy Animals," the Winx's Fairy Animals converge to turn into the Infinity Swan. Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= The Trix use convergence to summon the Whip. |-|The Battle for Magix= Faragonda and Griffin combine their powers to make a shield. Later, Darcy and Stormy summon a tornado, converged their powers into it, and attacked the Winx. When Stormy summoned another tornado and entrapped the Winx, the girls converged their power onto Stella's scepter which turned the tornado against them. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Faragonda and Griffin converge to strengthen Codatorta's physical strength to defeat a monster. Later, they protected the Winx from Darkar by forging a barrier together. Later, The Winx use Charmix Convergence to defeat Darkar. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= |-|Magical Adventure= |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= List of Convergences Winx *Floracoustic Barrier (Flora, Musa) *Relocation Spell (Bloom, Tecna, Flora) *Digital Barrier (Musa, Tecna) Gloomix *Triple Trix Wind Blast (Icy, Darcy and Stormy) Charmix *Charmix Convergence - Harmony Overload *Charmix Convergence (The Shadow Phoenix) Enchantix *Rubber Chord Bounce (Musa and Aisha) *Song Bird Sleep (Musa and Stella) *Rainbow Connection (Stella, Aisha, Musa) *Solar Wind Chimes (Musa and Stella) *Lost World (Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha) *Enchantix Power (Flora, Musa, Aisha) *Enchantix Final Attack (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha) *Water and Nature (Flora and Aisha) *Morning Star (Tecna, Stella and Musa) *Sound Flame (Musa and Bloom) *Displacive Spell (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha) Believix *Believix Defense Shields Convergence - S4E09 *Magic Convergence - S4E17 *Believix Magic Convergence - S4E26 *Purifying Wind (Musa and Tecna) *Crystal Water (Aisha and Bloom) *Green Burst (Stella and Flora) Sophix *Sophix Convergence Lovix *Lovix Convergence Harmonix *Harmonix Convergence Sirenix *Sirenix Convergence *Dark Sirenix Convergence Dark Witch *Trix Convergence *Devouring Chaos *Cage of Sorrow *Aura of the Ultimate Power *Strength of the Ultimate Power Bloomix *Bloomix Convergence Mythix *Mythix Convergence Gallery Trivia *In "Mission at Cloudtower," Tecna uses the term "power convergence" even though she would not have offically learned the topic until the following year. Although these facts clash with each other, this may have been an application of reason by Tecna, simply stating that the Winx had to combine powers and she chose to use the term "convergence". Category:Winx Club Category:Spells Category:Convergence Spells Category:Winx Spells Category:Charmix Spells Category:Enchantix Spells Category:Harmonix Spells Category:Bloomix Spells Category:Mythix Spells Category:Butterflix Spells Category:Tynix Spells Category:Fairies Category:Witches Category:Pixies Category:Selkies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Bloom Category:Musa Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Trix Category:Icy Category:Stormy Category:Darcy Category:Desiryee Category:Lemmy Category:Serena Category:Sonna Category:Lithia Category:Illiris Category:Roxy Category:Nebula Category:Believix Spells Category:Sirenix Spells